Rebirth of Shadows: Hunter's Moon, Shinobi's Shadow Book 1
by Naruto Son Of Artemis
Summary: Naruto finally dies having brought peace to the Elemental Nations. The only problem he has with the afterlife is that he's still alive and being forced into a war that he didn't even know existed. With the help of unlikely characters, can he stand a chance against this world's evils? And can he find out the secret of his past? NaruHarem M for Lemons because fuck you, that's why.


Well guys, my computer is finally fixed, so updates are on the way. I did warn you I would be rewriting this one. Hopefully it's much better and far more accurate. I looked over the first one that I did and, to be honest, I hated it. So, it is being revamped and becoming the basis for a multi-dimensional set of stories, much like Kyuubi16's Unleashed series. I will be introducing the past of my original character in this story who will hopefully add some comic relief. Anyway, thank you for your support. More Updates soon to come. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Percy: Why do I have to do the Disclaimer? I'm not even in this story!

Exactly. That's why I'm having you do it. unless you want me to tell your mother about-

Percy: I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! JUST DON'T TELL HER!

Good boy.

Percy: Naruto Son Of Artemis does not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and The Olympians.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rebirth of Shadows<strong>

**Hunter's Moon, Shinobi's Shadow Book 1**

**By Naruto Son Of Artemis**

**Witness the beginning of the Uzumaki Rising series**

**Prologue**

Before you start reading this, I must put out a word of warning. My story is not for the weak-hearted or squeamish-stomached. If you read this, I advise you stop, because they are tracking us. All of us. Who are we, you ask? We are the ones that know the truth, that are the truth. They are the one's hiding in the darkness, trying to ensure that the truth stays hidden. That is why it is so dangerous for you to read this. They will come for you. They will try to kill you to ensure that humanity does not become involved, and we cannot guarantee your safety… No? That won't deter you? Good. That's what I like to hear. Who am I? I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am a Demigod.

Now that you've checked Wikipedia to check what Demigod means, you probably thinking I'm either a crazy Chinaman or a lying bastard. You would be wrong on both counts, you racist motherfucker. I mean really, my name sounds Asian, so you just assume I'm Chinese. Fuck you… Now you've gone and made me lose my train of thought… Oh right! Demigods! We are seriously children of gods or goddesses and humans. Now you probably wouldn't recognize us if we were compared to any other human in appearance, but some of us have special… talents. We get them from our divine parents, the Olympians. You know, like Zeus and Hades and Poseidon and Artemis and Apollo and Hestia and… well you get the point. We are heroes in training, the Perseus' and Heracles' and Jasons of our time. We try to protect humanity and our fellow demigods.

As for who they are… well, for every hero, we are matched by monsters. You know them. Minotaurs, Gorgons, Sirens. Those assholes. We fight them, but most people can't see them because of this stuff called the Mist. If you can see them, don't worry. There is nothing wrong with your head… well, there is, but that means that we need you even more. Some humans are able to see through the Mist. We call them Seers. And for the record, no the Mist is not some kind of Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Whimey stuff. This isn't Doctor Who.

Anyway, I am the leader of the Demigods. I am the only one that can even come close to competing with real gods. How, you may ask? Was I injected with some kind of Super Serum? Was I exposed to Gamma Radiation? Was I an alien refugee from the planet Krypton? No on all counts. It's actually because I'm not a normal Demigod. I know you're really confused now, so maybe I should just start from the beginning.

My life began on October 10th in a place called the Elemental Nations. The birthplace of Shinobi and the birthplace of Chakra. The Elemental Nations are divided up into various countries. The Big Five, however, are the Hidden Mist Village, the Hidden Stone Village, the Hidden Sand Village, the Hidden Cloud Village, and the Hidden Leaf Village. That is where I was born. The Hidden Leaf Village was a powerful village, housing some of the most powerful users of special abilities called Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limits. In fact, you could say it's a lot like the United States, a village that shelters refugees from other villages.

On the night I was born, my village came under attack by a creature of immense power. The Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama. He could wipe out a mountain without even breaking a sweat. And he wasn't the only one. There were eight others like him, the Bijuu. That had been created from separate pieces of a monster that seemed to be created for the sole purpose of creating chaos, the Juubi. All had been captured and turned into living weapons. That night, Kurama was forced to attack my village. Only the Fourth Hokage, the leader and strongest Shinobi in my village was able to stop him.

Together with my mother, they sealed the beast inside of a baby, who's body would adapt to contain the destructive chakra of the beast. My mother, Kushina Uzumaki, ensnared the Fox with her clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Chakra Chains, to stop the fox that had been ripped from her stomach. My father, Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf and the Fourth Hokage, used his knowledge of sealing jutsu to summon the Shinigami, The God of Death. The God of Death ripped the soul from Kurama and stuffed it inside of the child, forcing the child into a life of seclusion and loneliness. Unfortunately, using these powers under their exhausted and wounded states caused them to lose their lives, leaving their child to the mercy of the village filled with mourning families and grieving friends.

The child grew in the melting pot of hatred, his existence stunted by the lingering spite of the village. The child eventually made friends and became strong, throwing off the cloak of evil that the village had thrown upon him. He became a man and brought the nations under the same banner, an alliance that ensured lasting peace. He became Kurama's first friend in centuries. He got married and became Hokage. And he smiled knowing that his parents were proud of him even though they were dead. He was wrong.

I was that child.

This is the story of my death.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap on the prologue! I will be working on more updates and try to push them out as quickly as possible while keeping them in the good quality you all have come to expect of me. That being said, please don't rush me. Understand that I, like every other author, get writer's block. I will do my best power through it, but be patient. Now on with the Poll!<p>

Wow, 92 votes! Keep them coming guys, I feed on this stuff.

For questions on what the options are, please come to my profile.

Option 1: 36 votes. You guys seem pretty intent on the original ending.

Option 3: 33 votes. Looks like some people want a little chaos in the mix. Eris likes chaos.

Option 2: 23 votes. Well, it isn't for everyone.

And now back to typing up fantastic stories for my adoring fans! Until next time, DON'T STOP! BELIEVIN'! BELIEVE IT!


End file.
